We The Wolves
by DarkShadow124
Summary: Wolves Wild and free Just like how they should be Free But what if that freedom is stripped away,what's left? A caged animal? A wolf in shackes? Or A wild beast yearning to be free -
1. Prologue

_The sun retired into the horizon, giving the moon a chance to shine in it's place. Green lushes grass filled the clearing, not a patch of dirt can be seen. Flowers in bloom dispite there being no sun, the flowers bask in the moon light._

 _Wind giving a gentil breeze flowing through the grass like a stick though water, two silhouettes lay next to each other enjoying the calm atmosphere. The smaller silhouette lends against the bigger on, in a blessful ignorance of what was going on around them._

 _The bigger silhouette was on alert, body stiff and ready to fight the first chance it gets. The larger one was well aware of there enemies coming from the East. A group of three men stalked towards them, gun in hands. One took aim at the two defenseless figures, fighting became hopeless._

 _A thundering bang that seemingly shook the Earth's core, shot towards the two. A scream of pain and uder despair arose from the bigger silhouette, then fell limp to the ground, leaving a crimson puddle in it's wake. The smaller silhouette now terrified by what occurred can only stare at the corpse of their fallen parent._

 _The group quickly gained, now that the threat was delt with. Now they just had to collect the prize, one man roughly grabbed the smaller figure. Shoving it into a cage, it didn't realize was there. The other two man was left with the disposal of the corpse, the figure can only stare as they watched their parent being set on fire._

 _The figure whimpered as it stared,tears can be seen going down it face. Sadly their please was left ignored, the figure was carried away from it's mother. Then loaded onto a truck, which drove away from it's home. The figure could only stare as their place it called home was quickly becoming a Speck in the horizon._

 _They continued to whimper, they were alone. In the dark, behind bars going to a place they never been. This beautiful night turned into one filled with despair and blood shed._


	2. Chapter One

It was dawn when they arrived at the big city, that reaked of gasoline and garbage. Now, in the light of dawn the figure was easy made out to be a wolf pup. The pup didn't sleep on the Journey their, it couldn't bring itself too.

It's eyes pinned to it paws, the pick up truck made an abrupt stop causing the pup to whimper in pain as it's head spammed into the steel bars of the cage. The cage was picked up and carried inside a medium sized brick building, the doors were rusty, they let out a loud Screech as the door opened.

The cage was set on a table roughly, the metal door of the cage opened. The pup tried to push itself farther in the cage but it was useless the pup was grabbed out of the cage into the hands of a white man with dark green eyes, he in inspected the the pup.

The man lefted the pups leg and wrote down on a yellow notepad that the pup was male. The pup struggles against him but only received a slap on the head in return, that was enough to keep him still the pup didn't want to feel the pain again.

The man wrote down that the pup had hazel eyes, and that the pup was primally black but had a few white spots on him. After the inspection was done, the pup was forced back into the cage and left there. The man walked out of the room, and into another one.

This one was filled with the rest of the men, the dark green eyes man stood in front of his team. All eyes was on him.

"Well, fellas we caught ourselves a beauti, he'll sure sell for a good price" the Southern accented man praised

"That's a relief,Blanco I was worried it wasn't worth a thing" a mexican man spoke he had brown eyes black hair with a matching beard,his skin was tanned

"Francesco, I'm pleased to say i am too" another white man with light blue eyes agreed talking to the Mexican now named Francesco

"Now, we have to find ourselves a buyer" the dark green eyed man said then added "Brian, you go find us a buyer and Francesco you get us some food, no one's going to buy a starving pup"

"Got it, Jordan, I'll be back in 30 mins" Brian said to with man with green eyes now known as Jordan

The two man left the building and into the more populated parts of the city, Jordan stayed back at base. He went into the room that held the pup, and grabbed the cage and brought it downstairs. The room downstairs was filthy, paint peeling off the walls, the ceiling dripping.

In the room was a few chairs that surrounded the rusty pen, the cage was set down and the pup pushed out the cage into the cold concrete floor. Jordan left the pup there, his heavy footsteps was heard up the stairs.

That day in the basement turned into weeks than mouths into years, thoughout those days the men was unable to find a buyer and they let out their frustration out on the pup. They hit and kicked the wolf, they stopped feeding him and let him eat the rats and mice that lived in the basement with him.

The young pup was 10 in human years now, he layed on the ground. He had trouble breathing, he was kicked in the ribs he wasn't sure if they were broken but they are definitely bruised. Brian came downstairs with a pissed off look on his face, the pup whimpered.

Brian ignored his whimpering and wrapped a chain around his neck, he pulled him out the pen and basically dragged the pup out the building. Francesco and Jordan was there to, Brian hopped into the back of the pick up.

The pup was silently laying in the pick up, his eye looking at their surroundings. They finally came to a stop in a clearing, not the one the pup lived in when he was younger but a much different one. His ears perked at the sound of a gun being loaded, his heart started beating faster.

He struggled against the chain, Brian wasn't able to handle the struggling pup and dropped the chain, the pup jumped out the truck and rain. The was yelling as he ran and suddenly the gun was fired, it hit him in the back leg. He fell to the ground kicking up dirt as he fell.

He was still, he heard steps run towards him in a hurry. He felt hopeless this was the end for him, he dragged himself whimpering. He was in agony, he missed his mother...all he wanted was to be with her in the sky. He closed his eyes ready to accept his fate.

A thundering growl suddenly Sounded, his eyes shot open he looked around for the sound, he heard shouts of pain and gun fire, growls of an animal was heard. There was footsteps running in the opposite direction of himself and the sound of the truck driving away.

He was shaking he didn't know what to do, he heard something coming his way, he whimpered. He stopped when he saw a brown Timber wolf standing in front of him, he still was frightened by the wolf. The she wolf to be exact, starred at him with Crystal blue eyes.

She picked him up by the scuff and carried him to her den, at least that's what he assumed. The she wolf trotted quitly deeper into the forest towards her home, finally, in familiar territory she walked Faster towards her House.

The pup was confused as the she wolf aproched a cabin, she took him though the doggie door and set him on the wood on floor, he was shocked as he watched the she wolf turned from a beautiful she wolf to a pale human with platinum blonde hair and the same Crystal blue eyes.

The woman seems to be in her mid 40s, he was to shocked to realized she started cleaning his wounds, he whimpered when she touched his bullet wound.

"Oh, I'm sorry pup" she cooed "I'll be careful" her voice was as smooth as silk

He relaxed at the sound of her voice, he ended up falling asleep and woke up the next day with the smell of bacon, his eyes shot open was about to move but quickly stopped when he felt a sting of pain in his leg, he whimpered.

"Hold on, there pup, don't move to fast" she gentle said and set down the plate of bacon and eggs in the floor in front of him

He dug into the food basically, swallowing the food whole. He licked the plate clean of any crumbs, he felt full. He yawned once again tired, if he was going to heal fast he'll have to have as much food in him as possible and sleep.

The she wolf sat down next to him and started to pet him " rest well,Fenris" she smiled giving him his first name

2 years later

Fenris is 12 years old now and has been living with Magenta for a while, he has grown costume to her ways, she has taught him how to fight and hunt.

Currently, his sitting on the floor standing in front of Magenta. She was giving him a stern look, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him.

"It's time for you to learn how to transform into your human form" she sternly said

Fenris tipped his head to the left confused, during his stay he found out that, Magenta was a werewolf meaning she had the ability to turn into a wolf. Her saying that he was one too confused him, he never remmbering his mom turning human.

He was almost 100% positive that he was full wolf, Magenta bent down to his height.

"Come on,now I'll teach you how but we have to do this quick, I put you up for school" she sternly stated leaving no time for discussion

"Just Start by imagining yourself as human" she instructed

Fenris rised from his sitting position, he shook his fur, he was determined to try this werewolf thing out. He closed his bright Hazel eyes and starts to imagine what he'll look if he was human.

Nothing happened, he just stood there with his eyes closed waiting for the transformation to happen, Magenta sighed disappointedly.

"I was hoping, you'll transform today but I guess this'll take longer than I wanted" she mummers to herself

Words:1457

Follow


End file.
